The present invention relates to the field of electronic imaging devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for precision mounting of an imaging device such as a liquid crystal display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d) imaging device. The predominant current usage of the inventive precision surface mount is in the surface mounting of reflective imaging devices in a multi channel projection system, wherein it is particularly important to maintain a precise relationship between a reflective surface of the LCD and a mounting surface.
Projection type imaging devices commonly use micro LCD imagers. Since the pixel size and spacing on these imagers are so small, they must be precisely placed in relation to surface whereon they are mounted. Further, the imager must be kept perfectly flat, since even the slightest distortion of the imager will result in a portion of the imager""s pixels being out of the focal plane and/or out of alignment. Moreover, it is important to maintain the flatness of the imaging device in order to maintain uniformity of the focal plane and to enhance convergence with other such devices in the system.
Prior art mechanical attachment methods and means have secured the imager in position. However, it has been found that such prior art mechanical attachment methods will place stress on the imager which tends to cause the imager to be less than perfectly flat. It would be advantageous to have some method or means to mount such an imager, or other video display device, wherein there would be no such unwanted forces on the imager. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/483,889, in the name of this present inventor, describes and claims an low stress mounting apparatus. To the inventor""s"" knowledge, no other prior method or apparatus has existed which will consistently result in the precise placement of micro LCD imaging devices without causing the imaging device to at least tend toward a distorted condition. All previous methods have required some sort of rigid mechanical attachment in order to maintain the precise placement needed for such devices. This present invention provides a more compact, less expensive and otherwise improved solution for achieving many of the same objectives addressed by the inventor""s prior invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mounting an imaging device which does not put any stress on the imaging device which might tend to deflect it and cause some distortion from its flat, unstressed condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mounting an imaging device which will hold the imaging device securely such that it is resistant to vibration and other external forces.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mounting an imaging device which is easy and inexpensive to implement in a production environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for mounting an imaging device which will result in a clearly focused image across the entire surface of the imaging device.
Briefly, the present invention is an apparatus for holding an LCD reflective imaging device in such a way that there is no stress induced on the device when it is attached to a mount. A frame is provided which has recesses for reducing stress therein. The frame is constructed so as to be attached with only two screws, thereby reducing the potential for introducing stress into the frame when tightening the screws. The improved liquid crystal display mount is affixed to an imager assembly by an adhesive, and an image mask is further affixed to the frame by an adhesive. The design of the present improved liquid crystal display mount provides a surface whereto a heat sink can optionally be affixed.
An advantage of the present invention is an image is produced which is in focus in all areas of the image.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an imaging device can be mounted such that the imaging device is not distorted out of shape.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that an imaging device can be readily mounted in a production environment without damaging or stressing the image device.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is easy and inexpensive to implement.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that an imaging device is securely mounted.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to use.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that even less stress is introduced to an imaging device than in prior low stress devices.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a heat sink can optionally be mounted to an imager without introducing significant stress thereto.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear to those skilled in the art in view of the description of modes of carrying out the invention, and the industrial applicability thereof, as described herein and as illustrated in the several figures of the drawing. The objects and advantages listed are not an exhaustive list of all possible advantages of the invention. Moreover, it will be possible to practice the invention even where one or more of the intended objects and/or advantages might be absent or not required in the application.
Further, those skilled in the art will recognize that various embodiments of the present invention may achieve one or more, but not necessarily all, of the above described objects and advantages. Accordingly, the listed advantages are not essential elements of the present invention, and should not be construed as limitations.